Deseos Impuros de un Demonio
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentir esos asquerosos deseos humanos de poseer a aquella sacerdotisa y sabía que no cesarían hasta hacerla suya. Tal vez de esa forma podría matarla y dejar atrás su repugnante parte humana. Naraku.Kikyio.Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, es el primer fanfic de Inuyasha que hago. Mi personaje favorito sería Kikyo. La verdad no tengo preferencia alguna por las parejas, todos me caen bien jaja.**

**Creo que este fic sería NarakuxKikyoxInuyasha o algo asi.  
>Por cierto, no se que tan seguido pueda actualizar, estoy de exámenes, pero voy a intentar no demorar tanto. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo.<em>

Cómo era posible que él, un demonio, el gran Naraku, el más poderoso de todos, tuviera una debilidad. _**Una debilidad humana.**_  
>Le daba asco, le repugnaba la sola idea, el nunca sería como los humanos. Y sin embargo…<br>Ahí estaba, pensando en poseer a la sacerdotisa, pensamientos impuros eran los que recorrían su mente, odiaba eso, lo detestaba. Se sentía tan **humano**.

Podía sentir su presencia no muy lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba, apenas la había sentido y ya pensó en ir hacia aquel lugar, atraído por ella. Deseaba matarla, **necesitaba** matarla para así poder librarse de aquella tentación y dejar atrás cualquier indicio de humanidad en el.

-Inuyasha.- dijo percatándose de que el hanyou también se encontraba en aquel lugar. Estaba con _ella_.

Sentía como su sangre hervía por aquel pensamiento, Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo. ¿Porqué Inuyasha podía tocarla, porqué aquel intento de monstruo podía y el no? Tal vez debía acabar en ese instante con ella, en las narices de aquel hanyou para que el sufra, para que sepa que nunca la podría tener para él.

Se acercó al lugar en donde sabía estaban ellos dos. Miró escondido desde las sombras, ahí estaba ella, siendo abrazada por el bajo el manto negro de la noche. El solo se limitaba a observar.

-Kikyo, yo te voy a proteger, tu no tienes porqué luchar contra Naraku sola. Por favor déjame ayudarte, déjame estar contigo- lo escuchó decir.

Naraku sonrió para si mismo. Sabía que ella jamás aceptaría viajar con Inuyasha y sus estúpidos amigos.

-Naraku… Muestrate!- la escuchó decir.

Inuyasha parecía sorprendido, cómo no se había percatado de que Naraku se encontraba cerca.

Él apareció de entre las sombras, imponente, sonriendo. Podía ver que el hanyou se había exaltado y que protegía a Kikyo, manteniéndola atrás suyo todo el tiempo, como si fuera de su propiedad. Pero ella no le pertenecía a aquel tonto, no, Kikyo era suya, _**sería suya y de nadie más**_.

-Apártate Inuyasha- la escuchó decir, preocupada porque aquel hombre mitad bestia no saliera herido tal vez. Y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Naraku rió, una carcajada burlona fue lo que salió de él, porque no importaba cuanto ella se preocupara por ese tonto, ella no iba a ser de él, no iba a quedarse con él. Inuyasha apretó los dientes, molesto por como se bufaba.

-Deja de burlarte desgraciado!- gritó mientras se aproximaba a toda velocidad para atacar.

Naraku lo había esquivado fácilmente, apareciendo detrás de la sacerdotisa, tomándola por la cintura desprevenida y elevándose en el aire.

-Suéltame!- exclamó la hermosa mujer con el seño fruncido, mirándolo con odio. La acercó más a el, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su cálida respiración. Eso le gustaba.

-Suéltala maldito! Suelta a Kikyo!- exclamó Inuyasha entre dientes, la furia estaba en sus ojos al igual que los celos y la rabia.

Naraku sonreía cínico mirando a la sacerdotisa, sin si quiera prestarle atención al hanyou, quien desesperado trataba de atravesar aquel campo de energía que los rodeaba a él y a su hermosa Kikyo con su Colmillo de Acero.

-Señorita Kikyo! Inuyasha!-

Se escucharon las voces de aquel monje, Miroku, la exterminadora que los acompañaba, hermana de su sirviente Kohaku llamada Sango y aquella niña que tan irritante le parecía, Kagome.

No sabía como podía ser que aquella niña tan escandalosa pudiera ser la reencarnación de Kikyo. La sacerdotisa siempre había sido una mujer muy astuta, calculadora, serena, lo era hacía cincuenta años y también en ese momento, en cambio aquella muchachita…

-Bien, creo que me retiro, y me llevo algo que me pertenece. Adiós Inuyasha- dijo con tono cínico el demonio sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Y en menos de un segundo, desapareció llevándose a la mujer en sus brazos, dejando a un histérico Inuyasha y a sus aturdidos amigos que lo miraban con preocupacion.

Estaba decidido a hacer suya a la sacerdotisa, hacerla suya, y tal vez luego esa obsesión enfermiza que le carcomía por dentro cesaría y podría matarla para librarse de su asquerosa parte humana que tanto le atormentaba con aquellos deseos impuros._ Si, tal vez esa era la única solución._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, para empezar a escribir este capitulo, estuve mirando el episodio 190 al 193 de Inuyasha (los ultimos 3 episodios de la serie) en donde se muestra que la perla nunca concede el verdadero deseo a la persona, y lo que Naraku le había pedido a la perla ésta no lo había cumplido, él había pedido el corazón de Kikyo. Me inspiró bastante. En fin, disfruten.**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tramas Naraku?-<p>

Escuchó su suave voz, sin ningún indicio de miedo o preocupación por haber sido secuestrada por él. Solo curiosidad.

¿Es que acaso tan segura estaba ella de que el no le tocaría un solo cabello, que no le tenía miedo alguno?

La sacerdotisa se levantó de donde Naraku la había puesto y se acercó a una ventana del lugar, notó que no había ninguna de sus cazadoras de almas por los alrededores. Entonces se dio cuenta. La había llevado al monte Hakurei, por lo tanto el campo de energía del lugar no dejaban entrar a sus cazadoras de almas.

-Si piensas destruirme, te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora, no tendrás mejor oportunidad que ésta-

Naraku sonrió. Ella lo estaba probando,_ lo estaba desafiando_. Estaba desafiando los sentimientos que **aún** estaban en él.

-No es… precisamente eso lo que deseo hacer contigo- dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez. No entiendo porqué no puedes hacerlo de nuevo-

Entonces, esas palabras lo transportaron cincuenta años atrás, cuando había tomado la forma de Inuyasha e hirió mortalmente a Kikyo. Sí, el la había herido mortalmente, pero su intención real nunca había sido matarla. Pensaba que ella usaría la perla para sanarse, y luego él podría quedarse con ella y también con la perla. Pero las cosas no habían salido precisamente como el esperaba.

No, ella pidió que su cuerpo fuera quemado junto con la perla y de esa forma hacerla desaparecer, pero la perla había usado sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha para aparecer de nuevo cincuenta años después.

-Después de tantos años… _Esos sentimientos siguen ahí_- susurró Naraku, refiriéndose a los sentimientos de Kikyo hacia el hanyou.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo fría e inexpresiva, eso era todo lo que siempre conseguía de ella, **frialdad**, nunca podría tener otra cosa de su parte.

Ahí se encontraba el, en frente a ella, observándola minuciosamente, analizándola. Repentinamente la tomó por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella trataba de alejarlo, pero su fuerza física era insignificante comparada con la de él.

Naraku la apretó contra él, forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de la sacerdotisa y empezó a bajar sus manos por el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer.

Ella estaba en shock, no podía moverse, y ni si quiera tenía sus flechas cerca, el maldito se había encargado de hacerlas desaparecer. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, si, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla así. Después de todo, no era eso lo que alguna vez había querido el bandido Onigumo? Ver su cara llena de desesperación?

Naraku bajó sus labios a su blanco cuello, besándolo suavemente, lo que le producía escalofríos a la mujer, era una sensación placentera, no lo negaba, pero era **Naraku**, aquel demonio que tanto odiaba.

Él la alejó por un momento, puesto que estaba callada y no oponía resistencia.

-Que bajo has caído Naraku. Tú dices ser el más poderoso de los demonios, pero aún así no puedes controlar tus deseos?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Kikyo era astuta, sabía cómo intentar detener al maldito, no podía permitir que él le hiciera eso.

Naraku cesó entonces. La separó un poco de él y la miró fijamente.

-Después de tenerte Kikyo, esta maldición de querer tenerte conmigo cesará.-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la mujer levantando una ceja.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-

El demonio le plantó un beso cargado de pasión. Ella no respondía. Estaba pasmada. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, a una parte de ella, a una pequeña parte, tal vez le estaba gustando. **No.** Eso no podía ser.

Pero hacía tanto tiempo que un hombre no la tocaba y la besaba. Inuyasha nunca la había besado con esa pasión.

Una de sus manos empezó a acariciarla de arriba abajo. Ella estaba estática, no sabía como reaccionar, normalmente trataría de golpearlo y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero...

Kikyo no podía soltarse de aquel desgraciado, y eso le desesperaba más y más, sintió a Naraku acomodándose sobre ella, acariciandola ¿Delicadamente? Eso la había confundido, parecía como si él no quisiera hacerle daño mientras saciaba su "deseo".

Aún así, ella re rehusaba. No, eso no podía estar pasando.

_Despierta, esto no es real. Él no es Inuyasha, él no me ama, está obsesionado, sólo desea tenerme ahora para saciar sus despreciables deseos._ Pensó para sí misma la mujer.

-Naraku. Sólo para que lo sepas. Que poseas mi cuerpo, no quiere decir que poseerás mi corazón-

Él se detuvo, con la mirada fría, pensativo. Eso que ella le había dicho... Por alguna razón hizo un cierto efecto en él.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, una flecha sagrada deshizo el campo de energía que rodeaba la casa, entrando por una de las ventanas. Naraku se volteó a ver, y efectivamente, era una de las flechas de Kagome. No entendía como habían podido encontrar la casa, estaba en medio de un monte, y no era tan poblada ni tan grande como el castillo feudal que normalmente habitaba.

Se escuchó un grito, un grito de Inuyasha.

Naraku se levantó, dejando libre a la sacerdotisa. Ésta intentó acomodarse la ropa lo más que pudo, recuperó su cordura en ese momento.

Inuyasha apareció en ese preciso instante haciendo añicos una de las ventanas con su colmillo de acero, Kagome, el monje Miroku y Sango estaban atrás de él, mirando atónitos la escena. El hanyou observó el estado de la sacerdotisa, las ropas alborotadas, el cabello suelto y su rostro algo confuso y en shock. La rabia se apoderó de él.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho miserable?- dijo corriendo hacia ella para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Si ese maldito se había atrevido a _tocarla_, **a hacerla suya**, él no sabía que era capaz de hacer, acabaría con Naraku con sus propias manos en ese mismo instante.

-¿Estás bien Kikyo?-

Ella asintió, mientras Inuyasha le pasaba su hitoe para que pudiera cubrirse más.

Naraku miró con repudio la escena. No podía evitar los celos. No sabía que le desesperaba más, estar tan celoso de aquella bestia, o tener esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos.

-Esto no ha acabado. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente Kikyo.-

Y diciendo eso, desapareció en un remolino de veneno. Naraku se había marchado. Aún no era conveniente pelear, aparte… Lo que le había dicho Kikyo le había hecho pensar, ahora estaba confundido.

**_"Que poseas mi cuerpo, no quiere decir que poseerás mi corazón."_**

Eso lo confundía. Le había molestado. Cómo se atrevió a decirle eso. Pero... Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se había movido gracias a esas palabras.

_Acaso... ¿Acaso ella tiene razón? Pero que estoy diciendo... A mi no me puede interesar el corazón de ninguna mujer, mucho menos el de una sacerdotisa tan molesta como ella. Eso no es posible. Por más de que la escencia de Onigumo siga viva en mí, no es tan fuerte. Maldita sea, pensé que con poseer su cuerpo sería suficiente pero... Tal vez..._

**_NO_**._ Yo no puedo, no debo estar enamorado de ella. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

* * *

><p>-Kikyo- susurró Inuyasha al tiempo que esta caía al suelo, debilitada por la falta de almas.<p>

Inuyasha la sujetó entre sus brazos, preocupado.

-¿Ella... Está bien?- preguntó Kagome timidamente.

Realmente para Kagome era una situación algo incomoda cada vez que se aparecía Kikyo. Era obvio que Inuyasha quería estar con Kikyo, pero al mismo tiempo con ella, así que cada vez que la sacerdotiza se cruzaba en el camino, ella sólo se apartaba, porque le dolía. Le dolía que al hanyou se le hiciera tan difícil aquella decision y lo peor era que en algunas ocasiones incluso se inclinaba más hacia la hermosa sacerdotiza.

-Necesita almas. Ahora sus serpientes cazadoras podrán entrar y traerle mas. La señorita Kikyo estará bien.- dijo Miroku.

-Ese maldito de Naraku. ¡¿Pero qué demonios era lo que se proponía?- dijo exaltado el hanyou.

Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, muchos momentos. Como cuando Kikyo le había dicho que ella exterminaría a Naraku, que a ella le sería más sencillo porque él aún tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Recordaba la impotencia que sintió en ese momento, la rabia que le habia provocado el solo pensar que Naraku pudiera estar enamorado de Kikyo.

Y ahora, ahora la había encontrado en ese estado, con las ropas alborotadas, incluso pudo notar un poco de hinchazón en la boca de la mujer, como si...

-¡Maldito!- gritó.

-I... Inuyasha- susurró Kikyo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Señorita Kikyo. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó Miroku.

La mujer asintió mientras se recobraba y se ponía de pie. Inuyasha la miraba como si ella se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué... Qué te ha hecho Naraku, Kikyo?-

La sacerdotiza miró a Inuyasha entonces. No sabía que decirle, le daba tanta vergüenza, ella, una mujer pura, siendo tocada del modo en el que aquel individuo la había tocado. Ella solo miró al piso, evitando la mirada de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Es que acaso el se atrevió a hacerte algo?- se exaltó y tomó a Kikyo por los brazos, sujetandola suavemente.

-Él solo me demostró que aún es incapaz de matarme. No tuvo tiempo de... hacerme nada- dijo apenada.

El hanyou apretó los puños fuertemente, apretando también los dientes. Naraku no le habia hecho nada, pero aún así había puesto sus asquerosas manos en ella, y no había necesidad de decirlo, pero también se había atrevido a besarla.

-Debo irme. Gracias por auxiliarme.- dijo la mujer, empezando a caminar fuera de la casa. Pero algo la detuvo. Inuyasha la había sujetado delicadamente del brazo.

-Espera Kikyo. No pensarás viajar sola ahora que sabes lo que Naraku quiere. Te quiere a tí. No permitiré que algo asi vuelva a pasar!-

El siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella, siempre quería cuidarla, protegerla de cualquier cosa. Siempre había sido así, desde hacía cincuenta años. Inuyasha, su amado Inuyasha. Aún ella no entendía porqué las cosas tuvieron que suceder de ese modo. Pero ya habían sucedido, ya no había nada que hacer. Ahora ella estaba muerta, era solo un cuerpo de barro y huesos, y por más que lo deseara con todo su corazón, no podría volver a la vida que tenía antes. Así que no tenía caso ilusionar a Inyasha, lo mejor sería que el rehaga su vida, con alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz. Kagome.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que Kagome si podía estar con él. Pero así eran las cosas.

-Inuyasha. Sé cuidarme sola. Naraku me tomó por sorpresa esta vez, pero no dejaré que vuelva a pasar.-

Y mientras decía eso, sus cazadoras la envolvían y la elevaban en el aire, llevándola lejos, lejos de su adorado Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. **

* * *

><p>Caminaba entre los arboles sola. Normalmente ella<em> nunca<em> estaba sola. Siempre sentía la presencia de Naraku observándola escondido desde algún lugar, a veces siguiéndola durante horas, sin acercarse pero tampoco alejándose. Era como si la estuviera vigilando, protegiendo. Pero ahora...

_"Ahora me siento completamente sola"_ pensó la sacerdotisa.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel incidente. Desde ese entonces, Naraku había dejado de seguirla. Aparte de sus seres del alma, no había nadie más con ella.

Naraku había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Hasta ella se había sorprendido de lo que había hecho. Jamás pensó que Naraku fuera capaz de raptarla, y menos con _aquel propósito._

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no la hubiera encontrado? _"Tal vez..."_

Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza, cosas que nunca antes se había imaginado hacer, ni si quiera con Inuyasha. Era tan extraño. Se sentía impura de solo pensarlo. A ella nunca antes se le había permitido pensar esas cosas, nunca se le había permitido sentir. Ahora era diferente, tenía cierta libertad que no tenía hacía cincuenta años.

Suspiró. Pero qué estaba pensando, porqué le parecía tan interesante lo que hubiera podido pasar con aquel demonio maldito.

-Basta, debo concentrarme. Ahora es el momento indicado para acabar con Naraku-

Pero cómo hacer que apareciera, no la estaba siguiendo y no tenía pista alguna de su paradero.

-¡Naraku! ¡Aparece!- elevó la voz.

Nada.

Pasaron unos segundos, y solo se escuchaba el silvido del viento y el ruido que hacían las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor.

Suspiró de nuevo y empezó a caminar de nuevo con aquella serenidad suya.

Repentinamente, algo cambió. El viento se había hecho más fuerte, la presencia maligna de aquel ser se había impregnado en el lugar de un momento a otro.

Él ya estaba ahí.

-Muéstrate Naraku.-

Escuchó su risa burlona. Su silueta apareció entre las sombras.

-Kikyo. Nos volvemos a ver.-

-Veo que sólo necesitaba llamarte para que aparecieras.-

El demonio frunció el seño e hizo una mueca con a boca. No le gustaba el tono que ella utilizó. Él no podía ser controlado por nadie.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó intrigado, porqué lo había llamado.

Ella caminaba hacia el cautelosa, la distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez mas. Naraku mantenía su expresión vacía, pero la verdad era que le intrigaba y le emocionaba estar tan cerca de aquella mujer.

Kikyo se detuvo justo a unos centimetros de su cuerpo, casi podían tocarse.

Su corazón, su maldito corazón latía descontrolado. Estaba tratando con todo su ser que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Quiero eliminarte- le dijo seca.

-Adelante, porqué no lo haces? Estás a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, tienes tus flechas... Hazlo- susurró en su oído, lo que le había causado escalofríos.

La mujer se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente. Quería matarlo, pero por alguna razón era como si estuviera esperando a que algo ocurriese.

-¿Sabes porqué no lo haces..?- preguntó formando una sonrisa.

Se acercó aún más a ella, bajó un poco su cara para quedar al mismo nivel. Sentía su respiración rozar su suave piel.

-Es porque no te atreves, es porque has estado teniendo pensamientos bastante.. _interesantes_ sobre lo que hubiera podido pasar. Te gusta Kikyo.-

Ella se alejó un poco, sorprendida y enfurecida. Era un insolente, cómo podía... Pero era la verdad. Últimamente, esos pensamientos la tenían abatida, intrigada.

-¿P-P-Porqué?-

-Porque no te gusta estar sola. Sabes que Inuyasha ya está con aquella chiquilla. Y admítelo Kikyo, sentiste algo aquella noche en que estuviste conmigo-

Ella se rehusaba a creer eso. no podía ser cierto, pero... _"Una parte de mí, lo desea"_

Naraku avanzó un poco y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pegándola completamente a su tonificado cuerpo. La sacerdotiza podía sentir el masculino y duro pecho del demonio, sentía su calor y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No podía emitir sonido alguno.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fueron los labios suaves del maldito, acariciando los suyos suave y sensualmente, era una mezcla deliciosa a la que no se había podido resistir.

Envolvió el cuello de Naraku con sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Sintió como él se agitaba, la besaba cada vez más apasionadamente.

-Kikyo..- dijo separándose un momento de ella.

Ella se apartó repentinamente, como si hubiera despertado de aquella fantasía.

-Esto no puede ser... No debo-

La sacerdotisa no podía estar mas sonrojada, estaba confundida, ya no sabía que era lo que quería.

Una parte de ella sólo quería continuar acariciando a aquel hermoso demonio de cabellos negros, pero por otra parte, estaba mal, no podía ser.

-Veo que estás confundida. Estás luchando contigo misma.. Porqué no te dejas llevar?-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

* * *

><p>Era la segunda vez que esto pasaba. La segunda vez que él se había atrevido a besarla. Y ella, ella ya no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, porqué seguía permitiendo que pasara.<p>

Todo aquello era una locura. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él haría algo como eso, ante todo, Naraku siempre había tratado de negar su parte humana, de hacer desaparecer, siempre fallando en el intento. Pero aún así, nunca había dejado que su parte humana lo dominara hasta ese punto.**  
><strong>

Naraku. ¿Qué pretendía? Estaba actuando diferente. Era como si él mismo se hubiera dejado llevar. Él era astuto, no dejaría que un impulso lo dominara de esa forma, debía estar conciente de lo que hacía pero... Era extraño.

_"Es como si estuviera más vulnerable. Vulnerable al corazón que quiera o no, permanece en él. Vulnerable... a mi?"_

**-**Naraku. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?-

Se hizo un silencio durante unos momentos, Naraku se alejó más de ella, tomando una distancia considerable.

-Es que acaso...? Te está dominando tu corazón?-

Kikyo sonrió ante lo último que había dicho. Al juzgar la expresión en la cara del mitad-demonio, no se estaba equivocando. Sus impulsos se hacían más fuertes. Se había escondido tanto tiempo, sin seguirla, manteniéndose lejos.

_"Mantuve mi distancia, sin embargo, aún así, apenas pronunció mi nombre vine. Maldita sea."_

Pensó para si mismo, sin emitir sonido alguno. Era inutil negarlo, Kikyo ya se había dado cuenta.

-No estés tan confiada, Kikyo. Bien sabes que puedo matarte en cualquier momento.-

La sacerdotisa soltó una risita burlona, para molestia del mitad-demonio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Ni si quiera tu estás convencido de lo que acabas de decir-

Para sorpresa de Kikyo, Naraku avanzó hacia ella y la tomó por el cuello, apretandolo bruscamente.

Se le estaba dificultando el respirar, la vista se le nublaba por momentos, realmente no se esperaba esto.

-Sigues creyendo que no puedo hacerlo?- preguntó él.

-Ha...Hazlo- apenas pudo decir la sacerdotisa.

Sintió como ejercía más presión sobre su delicado cuello, ya le estaba empezando a afectar, por más que intentaba tomar su arco no podía, no lo alcanzaba, pues ya se encontraba en el pasto.

_"Por más que esté apretando cada vez más fuerte.. Aún no me ha matado. Parece ser que aún no se ha decidido."_

Pasaron varios segundos, la presión en su cuello no había disminuido ni aumentado. La mujer se sentía débil, todo se tornaba negro, estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

Al parecer, después de todo, si la estaba matando.

No escuchaba ruido alguno. No veía nada. Todo se había desvanecido para ella._  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Gracias por leer a sumire, Cassiopeia Wangulen, velvettentation, natalia djovak y TheBandOfSevenSpecters, me alegra saber que les gusta. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia me la dejan por favor, gracias :)**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que éstos se acostumbren a la claridad, pudo oír lluvia afuera. Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, una habitación.<br>De un momento para otro se dió cuenta de que estaba acostada en un futón, alguien la había cargado hastá ahí y se había encargado de arroparla.

Giró un poco su cabeza, y lo vió.

**-**_Naraku.-_

Estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, un relámpago había iluminado por completo el lugar mostrando a Naraku, su mirada al parecer perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

**-**¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo en voz baja, inspeccionando cuidadosamente su cuerpo, pues recordaba que lo último que había sentido al estar consciente había sido la fuerte mano del malvado hanyou ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Kikyo miraba fijamente el lugar en donde él estaba sentado, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que éste pudiera hacer.

Entonces se dió cuenta de que no tenía su arco ni sus flechas. Estaba totalmente desarmada.

_"De nuevo estoy a su merced."_

Naraku se incorporó y se acercó a donde estaba la sacerdotisa, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la tuvo cara a cara.

-No te atreviste- musitó ella.

Vió la expresión de Naraku endurecerse con su comentario, le molestaba tanto, no ser capaz de acabar con ella, una mujer, una simple mujer.

_"No, Kikyo no es una simple mujer..."_ pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Acaso intentarás lo mismo que ya intentaste una vez?- le preguntó ella, sin bajar la guardia.

-No pude hacerlo.- sentenció seco.

Al comienzo no entendió a qué se refería. Pero luego lo comprendió. Él estaba hablando de ella, no había podido matarla, no se atrevió.

Repentinamente, algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Escuchó un golpe seco contra el piso de madera. Cuando bajó la mirada, se había dado cuenta de que aquel fuerte ruido lo había provocado el puño de Naraku, quien golpeó el piso con fuerza.

-Maldita sea. No pude...-

Sus facciones endurecidas por el enojo fueron alumbradas por otro relámpago. Era aterrador.

Kikyo se mantenía en silencio, no sabía qué pensar ni que hacer, estaba indefensa contra el, no sabía si la dejaría ir, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-Déjame ir, ahora...- dijo con un tono seguro.

Entonces, el hanyou la tomó del menton, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus orbes color rubí llenos de furia. Nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Kikyo?-

Y diciendo eso, unió sus labios con los de ella repentinamente, al comienzo suave, pero luego incrementando el fuego en el beso.

Estaba mal, ella lo sabía, pero no podía resistirse, no de nuevo. Kikyo lo envolvió con sus brazos, bajando y subiendo sus manos por su varonil espalda. El hanyou la apretó más contra el, sus manos ansiosas la recorrían por completo, la tocaba desesperadamente, **como si la necesitara**.

Bajó los besos a su delicado cuello, dando mordiscos a su pálida piel y dejandole marcas que no saldrían en un tiempo. La sacerdotisa soltaba suaves gemidos cada vez que éste mordisqueaba su cuello, enrredó sus finos dedos en la larga cabellera azabache de su ahora amante.

Sus traviesas manos empezaron a hurgar en la ropa de la mujer, dejando sus senos al descubierto.

Los ojos color rubí se opacaron de lujuria. Ella intentó cubrir sus senos con sus manos, estaba muy sonrojada, pero él la sujetó. No dejaría que ella tapara esos perfectos senos, le encantaban.

Empezó a juguetear con ellos, lamiendo y mordiendo los endurecidos pezones.

-Ahh...- gimió de nuevo.

Naraku sonrió perverso. Se separó unos momentos de ella y empezó a desvestirse ante la tímida mirada de la mujer. Se acercó un poco a ella y jaló su hitoe, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

_"Es perfecta"_ pensó para si mismo.

El hanyou se había colocado sobre ella, Kikyo estaba ansiosa, se aferró al pelinegro y empezó a acariciar su espalda. Él bajó lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, empezó a besarla de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y masajeándola con la suya propia.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta los muslos de la sacerdotisa, ella se exaltó ante el contacto. Su mano viajó de su muslo a su intimidad, y empezó a acariciarla suavemente, haciendo que la hermosa mujer gimiera de placer.

El pelinegro podía sentirla húmeda, ella estaba excitada. Introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella, la sintió apretada y cálida. Eso lo excitaba aún más, le daban ganas de dejarse de jueguitos y penetrarla de una vez por todas.

Empezó a sacar y meter sus dedos de ella, provocando que se retorciera bajo él.

-N-Naraku... Aahh...-

Naraku sacó sus dedos, húmedos por los fluidos de la mujer, y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Empezó a frotarse contra ella, haciendo fricción entre sus sexos. La sacerdotisa se mordía los labios, eso la estaba volviendo loca, lo quería dentro de ella, lo necesitaba. Él sonrió complacido ante la cara llena de deseo de Kikyo.

-No te haré esperar más, Kikyo-

Y con eso, ubicó su miembro duro en la entrada de la mujer. Ella lo podía sentir, estaba a punto de entrar en ella. Naraku empujó lentamente su miembro dentro de ella, se sentía tan apretada y caliente.

-Aa-aaah!- un pequeño gritito salió de sus labios al ser penetrada por primera vez por un hombre.

Sintió como el enorme pedazo de carne entraba en ella, y no pudo más que sentir un agudo dolor al comienzo, provocando que pequeñas lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Naraku bajó hasta ella y la besó para calmarla, mientras se empujaba más en ella. Una vez adentro por completo, empezó a embestirla lentamente, el dolor iba abandonando su cuerpo a medida que él la penetraba.

-Oh si...- suspiró el pelinegro al sentirse tan comprimido dentro de ella.

Las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad y la fuerza, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles en la habitación.

Poco a poco la sacerdotisa se fue entregando al placer que él le otorgaba, nunca había sentido eso en su vida. Naraku empezó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella, provocando que ella arqueara la espalda de placer.

-No pares! Aaah!-

Cuando ella le pidió que no parase, él se excitó aún mas. La tomó por las caderas y la sentó sobre él, mientras ella envolvía sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El demonio se movía bajo ella, haciéndola temblar. Naraku tomó uno de sus senos en su boca mientras la penetraba constantemente, ella gemía complacida, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, ese vaivén estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

El ritmo se aceleraba cada vez más, su intimidad se comprimía alrededor de su grueso y duro miembro, apretándolo más y más en cada embestida.

-Aaah, Kikyo!-

Los amantes se movían al mismo compás, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Él la estaba poseyendo violentamente, se hundía cada vez más en ella, sus embestidas se volvían más y más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo, sus gemidos, la forma en que sus uñas se hundían en su espalda, sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ella estaba extasiada, algo dentro suyo estaba a punto de explotar, se mordía los labios desesperada, no resistiría más.

-Naraku!- gritó en extasis, sintiendo una violenta oleada de placer dentro de ella al sentir como él sacó por completo y luego volvió a introducir de una sola vez su miembro completo en ella.

Seguidamente, el demonio gimió fuertemente al sentir el mismo placer en él, liberando su esencia en ella, haciéndola suya.

La mujer cayó rendida sobre el varonil pecho del pelinegro, quedando casi dormida, mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Ahora eres mía...- le dijo besándole la frente, para luego tapar sus cuerpos con las sábanas y quedar dormido pegado a ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.  
>Gracias por leer :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Él la veía acostado en el futón mientras ella cubría su blanca piel con sus ropas, dándole la espalda. Era hermosa. La forma en que sus cabellos color azabache caía sobre su espalda, con tanta gracia. Perfecta.<p>

Ella, mientras tanto, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, no podía pensar claramente, todo era un caos. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y unos ojos del color de la miel le vinieron a la mente.

La hermosa sacerdotisa apretó los puños. Ésta vez sí era real, esta vez sí lo había traicionado.

-Inu...yasha- dijo en un susurro mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Jamás pensó estar con otro que no fuera Inuyasha. Jamás se había imaginado en esa situación con otro.

Naraku se sorprendió. No le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado. Ese nombre, el nombre de aquel maldito de nuevo, si tan sólo hubiera sido el suyo el que pronunciara.

**-**Maldita sea Kikyo!-

Ella se giró entonces para ver el rostro lleno de furia del hanyou de cabellos negros, estaba exaltado.

Más lágrimas silenciosas escaparon entonces, ni en sus sueños más torcidos se había imaginado todo eso, estar con él. Cuando ella nombró a Inuyasha, había sido porque su recuerdo le vino como una aparición. Ya no sabía si estaba llorando por haber traicionado de esa manera a su primer amor, que siempre la había protegido y cuidado sin importarle cuan malvada ella pareciera, o si estaba llorando por haberse permitido estar con Naraku de aquella manera, que él la poseyera así.

No podía parar de llorar, eran tantas cosas a la vez, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella no lloraba en vano, de hecho, muy pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que había llorado, ni si quiera cuando pensó que Inuyasha la había traicionado. Pero ahora, al parecer todo lo que no había llorado en cincuenta años lo estaba llorando ahora.

Repentinamente, en ese caos de emociones, se descubrió a si misma llorando también por Naraku. Aquel maldito demonio, para él ella no era más que un objeto para satisfacer sus impuros deseos.

Debía marcharse, debía huir de aquel lugar maldito. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna al pelinegro que no despegaba su furiosa mirada de ella.

-¿Te vas? Acaso... ¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella volteó a verlo fulminante.

-No sé que esperas... No volverás a tocarme **jamás **Naraku-dijo con dificultad.

-No escuché que te quejaras, Kikyo. A mi parecer también lo disfrutaste, y mucho.-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios al recordar todo lo que le había hecho a la hermosa mujer.

Ella sentía tanta rabia, él se expresaba como si ella fuera una... Una cualquiera. Esa sonrisa tan molesta, no podía soportar que la tomara como sólo uno de sus jueguitos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento! No te haces una idea, Naraku! Nunca debiste ser tú, debió ser Inuyasha!-

Lo que le había dicho, no era del todo cierto, pero ella no podía dejar que aquel maldito se quedara tan campante.

Vió la cara del demonio transformarse ante su ultima sentencia, al parecer sus palabras habían hecho estragos en él. No podía dejar de repetirse la frase mentalmente. En ese momento, más que nunca, odiaba a Inuyasha, quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Kikyo había herido su orgullo.

Lo vió levantarse de donde estaba, caminando hacia ella a paso decidido. Sintió una de sus manos alrededor de su pálido cuello, apretándola con fuerza.

-**Tú** no me toques!- exclamó la sacerdotisa al sentir sus manos en ella.

-Kikyo... Me pregunto si el mismo desprecio que sientes por mi ahora mismo, lo sentirá Inuyasha cuando sepa lo que _**hicimos**._ Me pregunto... Cómo reaccionaría-

Diciendo eso, soltó el cuello de la mujer y se volteó, sonriendo un poco para sí mismo.

Kikyo sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Él sólo quería herir a Inuyasha, la había utilizado. Claro, era de esperarse, ni si quiera sabía porqué eso le sorprendía y le hacía tanto mal al mismo tiempo.

Luego, pensó en Inuyasha, en cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de lo que _hicieron_. No había duda de que él la despreciaría, nunca más podría verlo a los ojos.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Vete.- soltó el pelinegro con un tono seco.

Y escuchando sus palabras, la mujer caminó hasta llegar a la salida de la mansión en la que se encontraba, dejando a Naraku en aquella habitación, ni si quiera se atrevió a mirar atras. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? No podía negar que aquel bastardo le había hecho sentir cosas, pero...

_"No, me rehuso a sentir."_

A pesar de aquellas ganas que tenía de dejarse guiar por sus instintos, las ganas de ir de nuevo hacia Naraku y dejarse llevar por lo que había sentido, no podía.

Ella quería a Inuyasha, sin embargo se había entregado a Naraku de esa forma.

Se negaba a sentir hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora... Algo en ella estaba despertando, como ya una vez le había pasado. Y era gracias a Naraku.

Le parecía tan irónico.

Estaba perdida, exactamente como él lo deseaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.  
>Muchas gracias por leer. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Vaya vaya... El "gran" Naraku, abandonado por una mujer, una sacerdotisa. Quién lo hubiera pensado?- rió divertida Kagura.<p>

Bien sabía que al tentar de aquella manera a su "amo", estaba en peligro de muerte, pero una ocasión así no debía ser desperdiciada. Pocas o nulas eran las ocasiones en las que encontraba motivo alguno para poder burlarse de Naraku, para poder reírse de su miseria, aún estando en sus manos.

Naraku volvió sus ojos hacia la mujer de ojos rojos, del mismo color que los suyos. Al hacerlo, extendió su mano derecha, y una pequeña esfera negra que resplandecía apareció en la palma de su mano. Empezó a estrujarla fuertemente.

-Mal...dito- apenas pudo decir, mientras apretaba sus manos contra su adolorido pecho, sentía como algo dentro de ella estaba por explotar, el dolor era intenso.

-Kagura... Podría hacer esto todo el día. Pero tengo una misión para ti, así que considérate afortunada.-

Kagura respiró profundamente al sentise liberada de tal dolor, aquella agonía desesperante se había ido.

-Quiero que... Vigiles a Kikyo. Si te descubre... Dile que me verá muy pronto. Ve.- le ordenó.

Al escuchar lo que le había dicho, rápidamente la mujer del viento subió a su gigantezca pluma y desapareció en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Había llegado hasta la aldea de su querida hermana, Kaede. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quién mejor que su hermana menor. No iba a decirle lo que había ocurrido, pero su presencia la tranquilizaba de cierto modo.<p>

Llegó hasta la modesta cabaña en la que se alojaba su hermana, al parecer estaba vacía, y tomó asiento, esperando a que regresara.

Unos momentos después, sintió la presencia de su hermana cerca del lugar. Efectivamente, era ella, que entraba a la cabaña cargando leña.

-Kikyo!- dijo, sorprendida de verla.

Desde que supo que Kikyo había resucitado, pocas fueron las veces que pudo verla. No se esperaba esta sorpresa, pero le alegraba bastante.

-A qué debo tu visita?- preguntó curiosa la anciana.

-Sólo... Necesitaba verte- dijo bajando la mirada.

Ese comportamiento era tan extraño en ella. Ella se veía tan fuerte, como si no necesitara de nadie, nunca bajaba la mirada, y ahora... Ahora se veía tan frágil.

-Estás... Diferente-

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió un poco, después de todo, era su hermana, Kaede, la conocía mejor que nadie.

-No es nada... Sólo quería verte-

En la cara de la anciana se había formado una leve sonrisa de felicidad. Esta sí que era una ocasion especial.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, si así lo deseas.- le dijo amablemente.

Kikyo sólo asintió. Se sentiría segura en aquel lugar, podría despejar su mente, tantas cosas pasaban por ésta. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundida. Pero no se arrepentía, no, después de todo ella...

-Oigaa! Anciana Kaede! Estamos de vuelta!-

Escuchó aquella voz tan familiar. Vió como su hermana menor se levantaba de su asiento para recibir a aquella chiquilla, Kagome.

Al entrar, la muchacha se percató de la presencia de Kikyo, y su rostro había cambiado por completo. Confusion, tal vez?

-Ki...Kikyo-

Y la figura de Inuyasha apareció detrás de la jovencita.

Un momento de silencio se había hecho, Inuyasha no despegaba sus ojos de ella, en otra ocasión eso no le hubiera perturbado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora... Un sentimiento de culpa la invadía, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que había hecho. Pero debía soportarlo, aún cuando sintiera su corazón apretado en su pecho.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, yo iré a atender a los enfermos de la aldea, pueden quedarse a comer- y diciendo ésto, la anciana se retiró del lugar, no sin antes escuchar a su hermana mayor ofrecerse para ayudarla con los enfermos.

Al salir de la pequeña casa, sintió un alivio enorme. No le gustaba ser observada tan fijamente por el hanyou, era pertubador ver esos ojos inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

La tarde había pasado, y habían ayudado una gran cantidad de personas, desde niños hasta ancianos. Toda aquella tarde, pudo sentir como alguien la espiaba, no, no era Naraku, su presencia no tenía comparación alguna, pero era bastante similar.

La sacerdotisa se hundió en el bosque, siguiendo la presencia que sentía.

-Tú... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo seca.

Kagura apareció de atrás de un árbol, con varios saimyoshos a su alrededor.

Ella sonrió.

-Así que Naraku te ha mandado a espiarme-

Kagura abrió su abanico, lista para lanzar un ataque contra la sacerdotisa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sintió como una flecha rozaba su cara.

-La próxima irá a tu cabeza. No intentes nada estúpido.-

La mujer del viento frunció el seño, sacó su pequeña pluma de entre sus cabellos y la convirtió, para luego subirse en ella, no sin antes dejarle el mensaje de Naraku.

-Él ya viene.-

Luego de eso, abandonó el lugar.

_"Él ya viene... Es que acaso no se conforma?"_ pensó para si misma, indignada. Era el colmo de descaro, aquel maldito de Naraku iría por ella, de nuevo.

Por unos segundos, la idea no le fue tan desagradable, de hecho, en esos escasos segundos, le había gustado la idea. Pero sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de espantar los malos pensamientos.

_"No, no puedo ser tan débil. Debo enfrentarlo"_

Algo dentro de ella le decía que sería inútil tratar de enfrentarlo, que caería de nuevo.

Kikyo se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea de nuevo, era preferible estar acompañada, incluso ser observada por los curiosos e implacables ojos de Inuyasha, que estar sola y pensando en ceder ante Naraku, tal vez con Inuyasha cerca, esos pensamientos abandonarían su cabeza y la dejarían tranquila.

De repente, escuchó una risita burlona. **Su** risita burlona, aquella que utilizaba cada vez que hacía algun acto cobarde sabiéndose vencedor.

-Así que tienes miedo de caer ante mi- lo escuchó decir seguro de si mismo.

Ella permanecía en silencio.

-Y yo que creí que no me dejarías volver a tocarte_ nunca.-_

Ella suspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, no debía dejarse provocar. Sintió cómo unos brazos la envolvían desde atrás, no la había tomado por sorpresa, pudo sentir su presencia cerca de ella desde antes de que se acercara.

-A estas alturas Kikyo, ya debes saber que me perteneces.- dijo antes de besar el cuello pálido de la sacerdotisa.

-No...- fue un "no" apenas audible. Quería negarse, _tenía_ que negarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería.

El pelinegro, entonces la giró y la puso cara a cara contra él, empezando una sesión de besos y caricias que luego terminarían en algo más.

De nuevo, había cedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaa! En el próximo capítulo, Inuyasha se entera de TOODO.. :o<br>Gracias por leer! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Llevaba horas buscándola, hacía ya un buen rato que le dijo a la anciana Kaede que "iría a tomar aire", y aún no habían señales de ella.<p>

-Dónde estas, Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Estaba preocupado por ella, y si algo le había pasado? No, eso no. A pesar de la mirada triste de Kagome, tuvo que ir, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a Kikyo. Era como estar entre la espada y la pared y tener que decidir si estrellarse contra la pared, o que la espada te atravesara.

Luego de buscar por varios minutos, percibió su aroma y... El aroma de Naraku.

Su corazón se aceleró, mil cosas pasaban por mente, ya se imaginaba a Kikyo herida por él, no, eso no podía permitirlo. Corrió a paso desesperado a traves de los arboles en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, siguiendo los aromas, se acercaba cada vez más al lugar, estaba tan impaciente. Si algo le ocurría a ella, él no sabía lo que haría.

-Eres sólo mía...- escuchó.

Entonces, pudo visuarlizar una escena bastante peculiar. Se quedó tieso. Luego de decir aquello, el maldito de Naraku envolvió a la hermosa mujer con sus brazos, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Pero que?-

Sintió como su mundo se desvanecía. Eso no podía estar pasando. La cara de Kikyo estaba totalmente relajada, no habían señales de que él la estuviera forzando, de hecho, ella le había correspondido. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, y pensó que era una pesadilla, si, una horrible pesadilla, ella no podía hacerle eso, no a él. Él la amaba tanto y ella... Ella lo traicionaba de esa manera.

**-Naraku!**- salió de entre los árboles pegando gritos, con su espada en la mano y saltando directamente para atacarlo, aún cuando Kikyo estaba a una distancia corta.

El pelinegro empujó a la sacerdotisa a un lado, para luego contrarrestar el golpe del colmillo de acero de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa ésto?-

Kikyo se tapó la boca con una mano. Inuyasha la había visto. Se había quedado estática en donde estaba.

-Inuyasha... Supongo que ahora ya lo sabes. Ella me pertenece.-

El hanyou de cabellos plateados sintió su sangre hervir dentro suyo con aquel comentario ácido.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías maldito!- y con eso, intentó atacar de nuevo a Naraku, pero éste lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

Inuyasha estaba cegado por la rabia, en ese estado era imposible que lograra golpear a Naraku.

-¿Es que ella no te lo ha dicho aún? Ella se entregó a mi, ahora me pertenece Inuyasha.-

Naraku sacó una espada de su abrigo de mandril, dando un golpe certero directo al hanyou de cabellos plateados, atravesando su pecho. Un líquido rojo se escurría entre sus ropas ahora.

-No!- exclamó la sacerdotisa al ver lo que había ocurrido.

El pelinegro sonrió malicioso, dispuesto a dar otro golpe con su espada a Inuyasha, pero éste lo detuvo con su colmillo de acero con dificultad.

**-**¡Basta Naraku! ¡Detente!-

Pero no le hacía caso, a pesar de sus súplicas.

-¡No necesito tu lástima, Kikyo!- le decía mientras resistía con dificultad el golpe de Naraku. -No hace falta que... Sigas fingiendo!... Siempre te has... Burlado de mis sentimientos! Fui... Un tonto! No puedo... Creer que... Me enamoré de una cualquiera como tú!... Eres...-

Entonces, no pudo continuar. Sintió como la mano del pelinegro le propiciaba un golpe fuerte, que lo había lanzado a metros de distancia.

**-**Así no le hablas.- dijo con verdadera rabia en los ojos.

Kikyo no podía sino quedarse callada, mirando el panorama ante ella. Le había dolido, si, las palabras llenas de rabia de Inuyasha, él nunca se había expresado así de ella. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero no pensó que doliera tanto. Aquellos ojos llenos de desprecio hacia ella, le había dolido demasiado, pero no se arrepentía, después de todo, ya sentía algo por él, por Naraku. Un par de lágrimas tercas rodaron por sus mejillas entonces, ya no sabía que hacer para parar esa matanza entre los dos.

Kikyo se dió cuenta entonces, la pelea la estaba ganando Naraku, no era una novedad para nadie que aquel mitad-demonio era casi invencible y tenía poderes increíbles, ella sabía mejor que nadie que la única capaz de purificarlo y destruirlo era ella, Inuyasha nunca le ganaría en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naraku sonreía con satisfacción al ver a Inuyasha tirado en el piso, estaba listo para dar el golpe final y no dudó ni si quiera un segundo en propiciarlo.

-Naraku, detente!-

Pero él no la escuchó y lo atacó con su espada. Pero... No pudo si quiera acercar la filosa punta de su espada a él.

-**Ki...Kikyo!- **se escuchó su voz alarmada.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió la desesperación. Vió a la hermosa mujer caer lentamente al pasto.

Su sangre manchaba sus ropas, y en su cara se veía una expresión de agudo dolor, mientras su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo y sus largos cabellos color azabache se soltaban de aquella coleta que los sostenían.

Ambos mitad-demonio miraban incrédulos y asustados la horrible escena que ante ellos se producía.

Kikyo se puso en medio de ambos para evitar que uno de ellos resultara muerto, y el resultado había sido que Naraku la hirió por accidente, jamás había querido lastimarla, y no se dió cuenta hastaqe la atravesó con la poderosa espada que poseía en ese momento.

Ambos estaban espantados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas. La sacerdotisa no se movía, no se despertaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora que hago? Debería terminar esto trágicamente o con un final feliz? Si tienen sugerencias me las dejan! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. **

* * *

><p><em>"Frío, todo está volviéndose frío"<em>

Un destello de calor en su piel repentinamente, como un roce, sonidos confusos, alguien la llamaba, pero no podía distinguir su voz, ni lo que estaba diciendo.

"Ya no... Puedo"

No se distinguía nada entre tanta claridad. Ya no había nada.

* * *

><p>Sus párpados se sentían pesados, logró abrirlos con mucho esfuerzo.<p>

Su vista apenas logró ajustarse a la claridad del lugar, pero pudo distinguir una silueta familiar. Notó que estaba en un futón. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo por un agudo dolor que le impedía hacer movimiento alguno.

-Ahh...- gimió de dolor.

-No deberías moverte tanto, sabes? Aún no te recuperas-

Ella enfocó su vista en él. Estaba diferente. Parecía preocupado, aunque intentara actuar indiferente, parecía abatido.

Él posó sus ojos sobre ella entonces.

-Qué ocurre?-

-Naraku tú... Qué fue lo que pasó? Porqué aún estoy...-

-Viva?- Preguntó como adivinando lo que la sacerdotisa diría.

Ella observó la herida que tenía entonces. Su piel había sido perforada por aquella espada contaminada con el miasma del propio Naraku, con una herida así la muerte era inminente. Sin embargo, esa herida parecía curada, o al menos en proceso de curación, como si alguien hubiera sacado el miasma de adentro y la hubiera sellado.

_"Pero... Se necesita un gran poder para hacer esto, sería casi imposible, la única que podría hacerlo por sus grandes poderes sería Kagome, pero... En ningún momento sentí que estuviera purificando el miasma"_

-Cuéntame, que fue lo que pasó-

El pelinegro suspiró cerrando los ojos entonces, y se dispuso a empezar a narrarle lo ocurrido.

_Al ver a Kikyo en el suelo, sin moverse y más pálida de lo habitual, ambos rivales calmaron su furia. _

_-Ki... Kikyo- fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca de Inuyasha como un susurro incrédulo._

_Él se acercó a la mujer, queriendo tomarla en sus brazos, pero con su delicado estado sería mejor no moverla. _

_Naraku miraba perplejo la escena, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas, el no aceptaría perder a Kikyo, no de nuevo._

_"Tiene que haber una forma de salvarla!" Y entonces se le ocurrió. El podría ser capaz de extraer el miasma del cuerpo herido de la mujer._

_-Hazte a un lado- le dijo al hanyou de cabellos plateados._

_-Acaso estas loco? No dejaré que vuelvas a lastimarla, no es suficiente con que esté a punto de morir?-_

_Esas palabras fueron como cuchillos para él, había sido un golpe bajo, incluso para él, para Naraku._

_-Voy a salvarla- le dijo mirándolo fijamente._

_Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, Naraku estaba preocupado por ella, realmente. Después de todo, aquel demonio si tenía sentimientos. A pesar de cuánto quería acabar con aquel maldito que le había robado a su Kikyo, no era el momento, pues él parecía ser el único que podía salvarla.  
><em>

_-Hazlo, hazlo ya!- _

_"Resiste, por favor Kikyo... No morirás por causa mía de nuevo"_

_Posó sus manos sobre la herida de la sacerdotisa, éstas empezaron a emitir un brillo y entonces empezó a absorber el miasma él mismo, sentía como aquel veneno empezaba a correr por sus venas, ardía. Vivía rodeado de aquel veneno, pero nunca lo había tenido dentro, y se sentía horrible, era como si le inyectaran ácido._

_Pero a pesar del dolor, nada importaba, veía como la herida en la piel de su amada iba cerrandose lentamente, parecía ir mejorando. En cambio, su furza parecía estar desvaneciendose, absorber su propio miasma era como atacarse a si mismo, autodestruirse, sabía que aquel veneno que ella abrosbió era para matar a Inuyasha de un solo golpe._

_Inuyasha notaba como todo esto estaba afectando a Naraku, pues su expresión había cambiado un poco, era como si algo le estuviera doliendo._

_-Ya ... ya casi- _

_Las manos del pelinegro empezaron a brillar aún más. El agujero en el cuerpo de Kikyo ya no estaba, más bien parecía una herida que ya se estaba curando._

_Al terminar, Naraku apoyó sus manos en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente._

-Ya veo... Es por eso que siento tu presencia tan disminuida, tú... Me salvaste- dijo incrédula la sacerdotisa al escuchar el relato.

-Yo fui el que te hirió. Fue mi culpa.- había tanto repudio en su voz, repudio a si mismo.

Ella lo miró entonces, se sentía bien que él estuviera preocupado por ella. Después de todo, no era solo un "objeto" para él.

Pero un recuerdo amargo la invadió entonces, recordó las duras palabras de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, dónde está el?- le preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

-Él...-

_-Ya te vas?- preguntó Naraku cuando vió que el hanyou se levantaba._

_Inuyasha se quedó tieso._

_-No seré de mucha ayuda aquí, y no creo que ella quiera verme tampoco, es obvio que tomó una decisión, no?-_

_El pelinegro estaba confundido. _

_-Es cierto. Te eligió, no es asi?- dijo Naraku._

_Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa irónica._

_-No lo creo. Es obvio que te eligió a ti. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí__. Naraku... Cuídala. Tómalo como un pedido y una amenaza. Y porfavor, dile que... Todas aquellas cosas que dije, no eran ciertas.-_

_Sin darse la vuelta, Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia adelante, no podía mirar atrás o no sería capaz de irse. Apretó los puños al sentir lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, no podía pararlas, por más que las odiara, pero ese agudo dolor en el pecho era tan intenso. Sabía que toda su vida se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo, pero conocía a Kikyo y ya la había perdido._

_Y así, desapareció, caminando a la deriva, dejando atrás su corazón._

__Kikyo tenía la mirada perdida con un aire de tristeza, así que era así como habían terminado las cosas con Inuyasha, aquel al que tanto amó en algún momento. A pesar de todo, ella siempre le tendría un cariño especial, su recuerdo nunca sería borrado por nadie.

"Inuyasha... Nunca voy a olvidarte"

Una vaga sonrisa apareció en sus labios entonces, recordando pequeños momentos que habían tenido.

-Es cierto lo que él dijo?- preguntó curioso, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kikyo lo miró extrañada, no estaba entendiendo.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Me elegiste a... mi?- dijo dudoso, tenía miedo de preguntar y que la respuesta no sea la esperada.

La sacerdotisa sonrió dulcemente entonces, tomando la mano del demonio con suavidad.

Él la miró desconcertado, y ella asintió.

-Kikyo-

Y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un suave beso.

-Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho.-

Tomando la mano de la mujer con las suyas, un sentimiento de calidez que nunca antes había sentido lo invadió, y entonces supo que siempre se sentiría así con ella, siempre se sentiría en paz con aquella mujer que amaba tanto.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Naraku-

..

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no estoy del todo conforme con esto pero supongo que está bien!<br>Ha llegado a su fin! :)  
>Gracias por leer a todos. <strong>


End file.
